Azerty
by Macarousse
Summary: Sept mille six cents kilomètres les séparent. Ils ont la solution à cet épineux problème. Petit texte pour SwordandCross. OCs.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Oui je sais je suis en retard avec la fic Titanic et la fic Hunger Games, ne parlons pas de la traduction voulez-vous :'D. Mais j'avais promis à SwordandCross ce petit texte, reprenant son OC Svalbard et l'OC Kowloon d'AveEgo. Oui le SvalKow est un gros crack pairing, mais c'est venu sur le forum Boku Hetalia, le rp ça fait des cracks pairs oui oui. **

**J'voulais essayer un truc nouveau. C'est pas très jouasse. Et surtout j'ai évité de les faire parler ces deux-là. Non parce que vraiment. Faire un truc triste avec Kowloon dedans c'est PAS simple. Du tout. 8I**

**Ouais bouh, les nordiques on voit jamais leurs noms ici. Mais il s'agit bien de Svalbard et Islande. Puis les deux autres, c'est Kowloon et Hong Kong. Voilà. Oui j'aurais pu laisser du suspense mais je vois pas tellement l'intérêt :'D**

**Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça te plaira systir !**

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas se répercute en écho dans la maison vide. Elle s'avance, doucement, tâchant le parquet de la boue qui est restée sur ses bottes de pluie. Elle tousse dans son écharpe et se débarrasse de sa doudoune. Aussitôt fait, elle envoie valser ses bottes, sans se soucier de l'endroit où elles atterrissent. Traînant son sac derrière elle, elle grimpe la volée de marches quatre à quatre, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers sa chambre. Là, elle jette son sac sans ménagement sur le lit mal fait, puis attrape l'ordinateur portable qui trône sur le bureau, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'il y a bien la petite loupiotte verte indiquant qu'il est rechargé au maximum. Elle le débranche et s'affale sur son lit en l'ouvrant, appuyant d'un geste empressé sur le bouton d'alimentation. L'appareil s'allume, et elle clique sur l'icone du navigateur internet, surfant un peu pendant que le logiciel de messagerie se met en route. Le bruit caractéristique du nouveau connecté la sortit de sa contemplation d'un diaporama sur les ours blancs. Elle cliqua sur la petite icone, et une page de conversation s'afficha, avec son contact préféré. Un salut en police 10 arial noir, un avatar avec un pigeon. Un pressentiment étrange.

Elle discute un instant. Puis quelques minutes. Puis les minutes s'étirent en de longues heures sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Le temps semble s'arrêter, devant cet écran qui éclaire son visage blafard d'une lueur fadasse. Elle ne se rend pas compte du temps qu'elle passe comme ça. La chaleur douce de l'appareil qui chauffe fini par rendre ses mains moites, et le temps lourd, humide, à l'extérieur, n'aide pas à la rafraîchir. Plusieurs fois, elle tend la main vers une bouteille d'eau qui se vide lentement à mesure qu'elle en engloutit le contenu. Son estomac finit par la tirailler méchamment, alors elle repose l'ordinateur qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Elle attrape un paquet de chips déjà ouvert qui trône sur son bureau. Elle en saisit une pleine poignée et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. Elle sait que ça ne va pas calmer sa faim, ce n'est pas avec trois pétales de pommes de terre salées qu'on se nourrit. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de prendre soin d'elle. Elle retourne sur son ordinateur, le posant sur son ventre et calant sa tête sous un oreiller moelleux. Elle tape à toute vitesse sur le clavier, les bruits de touches enfoncées sont accompagnées parfois de petits bruits caractéristiques d'un message reçu, quand son interlocuteur met du temps à répondre et qu'elle s'abandonne dans la contemplation d'un site au hasard. Leur conversation s'étale, les réponses sont plus ou moins longues. De vraies réflexions peut-être ? Des échanges longs de non-dits, aussi.

Elle n'entend pas l'appel au bas des marches. Elle n'entend pas la voix étouffée par la porte close de son frère. Non, elle n'ira pas manger ce soir. Elle peut cependant l'entendre, une heure plus tard, quand il tape trois fois sur le panneau de bois, lui demandant si tout va bien. Elle répond un oui sec, voulant clairement dire « fous moi la paix j'veux pas te causer ». Un soupir et elle retourne dans son monde de pixel. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle inquiète sa famille. Et ils ont raison de s'inquiéter. Elle continue sa discussion, s'accrochant désespérément à ces lettres police 10 qui lui font froncer les sourcils, trop petit texte qu'elle ne peut lire sinon. Ses yeux fatiguent, ils réclament une pause. Mais elle ne leur accorde pas. Elle remet une mèche de cheveux blonds platine derrière son oreille, ses orbes bleues fixant l'écran. De l'autre côté, son cher et tendre lui indique que ça va être l'heure chez lui. Elle acquiesce toute seule, réflexe. Elle n'ose pas lui demander une dernière fois sur Skype. Elle n'ose pas lui demander d'allumer son micro, qu'elle puisse entendre sa voix. Elle sait que ce serait pas une bonne idée. Elle n'oserait plus après. Et le sentir près par la voix suffirait un instant pourquoi ils font ça. A cause de l'horrible fossé entre eux. Si y'en a deux qui pouvaient supporter les milliers de kilomètres entre eux, elle, elle n'y arrive pas. Et lui non plus. Il vaut mieux tout arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui dit des mots doux. Légers. Maladroits. Car il ne sait pas en dire autrement. Il est trop naturel pour s'embarrasser de fioritures. Et puis ça lui va, à elle. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres filles. Elle n'est pas une princesse qu'on chérit. Elle est plus débrouillarde, plus brut de pomme. C'est peut-être ça qu'il aime chez elle ? Allez savoir. Elle ne se laisse pas acheter par des fleurs. De toute façon, il ne lui en a jamais offert. Le temps qu'elles arrivent chez elle, elles seront plus que fanées. Et des fleurs fanées, on a déjà fait plus romantique. La romance, c'est nul. Elle ne comprend pas comment on peut s'attacher à ce genre de détails. Ce qui compte, c'est la personne. Et elle l'aime, comme ça, sans joli emballage qui le ferait paraître mieux qu'il n'est. C'est comme un gâteau sans glaçage, puisqu'elle n'aime pas les trucs saturés de sucre, c'est parfait. Alors elle pose l'ordinateur sur le bureau.

Elle attrape son écharpe et l'enlève de son cou. Elle attend qu'il réponde à son adieu et ferme la fenêtre de conversation. Elle laisse l'ordinateur allumé et ouvre une page Word qu'elle avait sauvegardé la veille. Elle la met en plein écran, bien en évidence. Elle s'éloigne de l'appareil et s'assoit sur son lit. Elle tire une longue boîte rectangulaire de sous ce dernier, ouvrant le couvercle de carton. Une carabine un peu vieillotte, qu'elle n'a pas ressortie depuis la saison de la chasse. Elle aime se balader avec de quoi se défendre, mais cette imposante arme à feu est trop encombrante. Elle doit presque la poser au sol pour la brandir sous sa jugulaire. Elle la place entre ses genoux. Son pouce appuie sur la détente. Une larme roule sur sa joue pâle. Et elle tire.

* * *

Le bruit le sort de sa torpeur. Il se redresse dans ses draps. Il jette un œil à son réveil à cristaux liquides. Il bâille et se demande ce qui a bien pu le réveiller à sept heures du matin. Il rejette les couvertures et se lève avec la lenteur caractéristique de celui qui a une flemme monumentale de se lever. Le parquet craque sous ses pieds nus, et il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, dans un silence lourd, pesant. La maisonnée entière est silencieuse, il n'entend même pas les ronflements de son frère, et se dirige vers la chambre de celui-ci. D'une voix endormie, il demande :

« Long t'es l-… »

Les mots se perdent dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur alors qu'il lâche la poignée de cuivre. Le temps s'arrête autour de lui. Et il accourt vers le corps pendu dans le vide. Faisant preuve de sang froid, il parvient à le soulever et à le décrocher. Il allonge le corps inerte de son jumeau au sol, vérifie s'il respire encore, tente de le sauver. Il attrape le téléphone et appelle les secours, d'une voix fébrile où transperce la panique, il donne son adresse, explique rapidement la situation. Mais c'est trop tard. Long n'est plus là. Il saura pourquoi en lisant la page Word qu'il a également ouverte. Pas sûr qu'il comprenne.

Et à quelques sept mille six cents kilomètres de là, un coup de feu a retentit, réveillant en sursaut le second occupant de la maisonnée. A l'inverse de Fai, il se lève à toute vitesse, s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures. Il ouvre à la volée la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne, et un hurlement d'horreur s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. A la vue du corps mutilé de sa sœur, des tâches de rouge qui s'amoncellent sur le mur et sur la moquette blanche, il tombe à genoux. Lui aussi aura du mal à comprendre en lisant les lignes qu'elle a tapées.

_Au moins. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont plus à souffrir de la séparation désormais._


End file.
